Fue un beso tonto
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: Al darse cuenta que el amor hacia Helga aun existía decidió retomar su camino. Todo esto fue logrado por un beso de actuación que Helga hizo para sacarlo de un enredo que a ella no le gustaba. Pero esta vez Helga no esta dispuesta para hacerlo así que siempre la respuesta era no. Aquí hay resistencia de los dos mas que nada. Pareja Blanco y Negro.


Vale se que no escribo bien pero aquí otro intento de fic espero les guste. Los personajes son de Craig Bartlet eso si los inventados son mios

**#########################################################################**.

Estoy muy apretada de la agenda muchas cosas que hacer pero y ¿eso que? Verdad solo lo escribo para que tengan en cuenta de que los otros dos fics me tardaré en escribirlos. Me dio la inspiración de escribir este y pues ya empeze.

- Trabajar en una empresa y ser una escritora ¿es difícil? - preguntó una mujer de cabellera negra buen cuerpo y unos ojos grisaseos hermosos, que le dan toque de una mujer sexy - Dime mi querida Helga

- Que te puedo decir una cosa priva a la otra, o es tiempo para la empresa o tiempo para escribir, un escritor busca su momento de escritura si esta inspirado escribe en donde sea que este y si no hay inspiración olvidalo - contestó gratificamente bebiendo su café

- Helga has pensado alguna vez en tener un novio - dijo con un tono de voz que confundió a la chica ¿dijo sarcasmo? - vaya ni me digas que no te sientes sola en esa casa tuya que aunque no es grande puedes sentir que estas sola

- ¡Acaso te estas burlando! Siempre dije que serías una fastidiosa en cuanto te convirtieras en mi vecina ¿no pudiste escoger otro barrio? - mirando a la pelinegra

- Ni me hables de barrio Helga sabes perfectamente que esa palabra ¡me ofende! - recriminó - además tu tampoco eres buena vecina

- Oh a la defensiva ¡eh! Yo no hago nada que pueda molestarte - bebiendo su café - ahora a regresar a trabajar que esto se esta volviendo ¡castroso!

- Sabias que Arnold regreso a la ciudad para ver que tal esta su empresa a la cual trabajamos - mirando con picardía a la rubia

- Me importa un comino ese pedazo de idiota, sabes perfectamente que ya no me interesa, así que katerin ¡ponte a trabajar! - alzando la voz totalmente frustrada - aveces me recuerdas demasiado a la princesa Lloyd - excusó caminando fuera de la cafetería

- Solo escuchame - obteniendo atención por parte de la rubia - Arnold dejó cargo que tu tomaras el puesto de Jocelin

- Jamas tomare el puesto de la secretaria del presidente ya es demasiado frustrante solo ser la secretaria del vicepresidente - volteando a ver a su compañera - dile al señor Shortman que no lo haré, y dile que...no yo se lo diré ya que viene - mirando a su compañera - no le digas nada yo le diré, avisame en cuanto llegue - volteo y camino fuera perdiéndose de la vista de su compañera

Salio de la cafetería enojada, frustrada y desesperada se encaminó a su oficina entro asontando la puerta por lo que dio una intriga a sus compañeros.

Dentro de ella se sentó y tocan la puerta al ver de quien se trataba

- Pasa - leyendo unas papeles, escucha que entra y pregunta - ¿que es lo que quieres Brainy?

- Saber si estas bien - dijo con su voz gruesa, a esta edad el a evolucionado su forma de hablar y de comunicarse se desarrollaron al igual que el cuerpo que ahora tenia, no era uno de esos que se pasa las horas haciendo ejercicio si no alguien que tiene músculos y un cuerpo bien formado.

- Estoy bien Brainy ahora no es que sea mala persona...- se detuvo ya que su amigo la interrumpió

- No es que no seas, eres aparentemente - mirando a la rubia

- Ha ha muy graciosos Brainy ahora si no quieres salir con un brazo roto sal por favor - escribiendo en la computadora, noto que el rubio no le hacia caso - estoy hablando enserio Brainy - frunciendo el ceño

- Ya disculpa, saldré - caminando hacia la puerta, se detiene un momento suspira y sale de la oficina

- Brainy - lo llamó, el susodicho antes de salir la miró - gracias por preocuparte - el solo asintió y salio

A las afueras de la empresa se encontraba Arnold que recién llegaba de España. En cuanto encontró a sus padres el se había ido con ellos a vivir en San Lorenzo abandonando totalmente a Hillwood, a sus amigos, a Gerald y a Helga. La ultima vez que Arnold vio a Helga fue cuando el le dio un beso que ella lo tomo como agradecimiento. Por su parte Helga continuó en Hillwood un poco alejada de todos, termino sus estudios y se fue a vivir a México, su carrera que estudio fue administración y ella no quería vivir mas en Hillwood así que decidió irse, en México encontró la oportunidad de ser escritora, ya que cuando ella llegó al país no había demasiado trabajo, presentó uno de sus libros a una editorial y así fue como ella hoy en día es una escritora reconocida. Arnold con sus padres estuvieron viajando de San Lorenzo a Francia y de Francia a Espana que por razones del trabajo se quedaron a vivir ahí. Ahora gracias a sus padres es un gran empresario que tiene varias empresas en todo el mundo. Estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa, bajo con unos lentes obscuros que le favorecian.

- Buenos días señor Shortman - dijo aquel hombre de smoking negro alto y moreno

- Buenos días Carlos pero te eh dicho que me hables de tu - bajando del auto

- Buenos días - bajando del carro con esos tacones negros con rosa, observó a la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos - ¿como te llamas? - quitándose los lentes

- Carlos Fuentes señorita - contestó amablemente mirando a la rubia que estaba enfrente de el.

- Mucho gusto Carlos, soy Megan Hoffman - saludo al hombre que para ella era un total desagrado pero por cortesía lo saludo.

- Carlos ella es Megan mi novia - tomando de la mano a su novia - entraremos al rato vengo a platicar contigo esta bien - el hombre asintió y Arnold con su novia agarrada de su mano entraron. Arnold saludó a todos con tal naturalidad y camino hacia la oficina que le corresponde - Megan quieres ir a la cafetería - propuso tomando las dos manos de su novia

- Cuando acabes de hacer tu trabajo mejor vamos a desayunar - sonriendole

- Me tardaré así que por que no vas por un café - acercándose a ella - y después cuando acabe mi trabajo vamos a desayunar, pero te tomas un café exploras esta empresa y luego vienes cuando acabe - le dio la vuelta y la tomo por la cintura - para que no te aburras - hablándole al oído.

- Bien me convenciste - dándose la vuelta - te amo - le dio un beso en los labios

- Perdón que los interrumpa pero necesitamos que nos firme unos papeles con urgencia - acomodándose los lentes - es para congeniar con la empresa _Cong _- finalizó

- Si vamos a la oficina - soltando a su novia - anda has lo que te dicho - animándola, la rubia asintió y se fue. Arnold la vio desaparecer de su vista miro a aquella castaña que lo esperaba con papeles y los dos pasaron a la oficina - dame los papeles - entrando - por que no hay nadie en la oficina de la secretaria, aun no es hora de comer - mirando su reloj.

- No lo se señor - alzando los hombros - sinceramente hay mucho trabajo y como no soy de esta área no sabría decirle - acomodándose sus lentes

- No te preocupes Marisol entiendo - entrando a la oficina que le corresponde, en la oficina esta el típico escritorio ordenado, un gran ventanal detrás de el, alfombra color café y los muebles color chocolate, las paredes están pintadas de un color vainilla y estaba adornados con cuadros y pinturas. Firmó los papeles y se lo entrego - algo mas que necesites

- Por el momento todo esta bien, gracias - tomo los papeles y salio de la oficina.

Marisol corrió hacia donde se encontraba Katerin y le informó que Arnold Shortman había llegado, esta información era importante para Helga que tenia que zafarse de ser secretaria del presidente, Katerin corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la oficina de su amiga rubia, para su mala suerte era en el piso siguiente y se tardó el ascensor en llegar, salio rápido de el y corrió a la oficina de su amiga pero no se encontraba, la buscó en los fotocopiados y en las salas de juntas que estaban cerca pero no se encontraba hasta que decidió ir a los baños. Extrañamente siempre Helga iba al baño a las 8:30 de la mañana al baño, Katerin encontró lo que buscaba ahí en el baño se encontraba Helga.

- ¡Helga a llegado Arnold! - dijo y después empezó a respirar entrecortadamente por la corrida que dio y mas con esos tacones

- Bien gracias por avisarme - limpiándose con una toalla de papel - ahora le diré como tomaré su propuesta - tirando a la basura la toalla con fuerza.

Salió del baño presentable como lograba siempre pero nadie sabia que llevaba una furia que debía descargar, solo esa furia la podían ver Katerin y Brainy ellos conocían perfectamente a Helga y eso de andar furiosa en la empresa no es para nada bueno.

- Helga necesitó que vayas con Jony y te firme estos papeles si - se los dio caminando y Helga los tomo pero como llevaba prisa dio la vuelta, tomó los papeles y empezó a caminar hacia atrás

- Yo se los llevo

De la prisa que llevaba no vio por donde caminaba, claro caminaba hacia atrás, choco con alguien. Helga se encontraba tirada en el suelo al igual que los que le habían dado pero sentía que algo le quemaba las piernas y grito. La persona con la que había chocado igual se encontraba tirada pero a ella no le paso nada, al escuchar el grito se levanto rápido y ayudo a Helga.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - ayudándole a pararse, la rubia con la que choco no le hizo caso y volvió a preguntar - ¿te encuentras bien?

- No me tiraste el café encima

- Perdón pero deberías fijarte por donde caminas - cruzándose de brazos

- La que debería fijarse eres tu

- Yo no debo fijarme iba bien tu te atravesaste por mi camino, que es otra cosa - la miro de arriba a abajo - con que eres secretaria

- Si y a ti que te importa

- Mucho empleaducha así que para la otra no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino - paso dignamente a un lado de Helga sin hacerle caso, sin siquiera pedirle disculpas

- ¿Helga estas bien? - acercándose rápidamente a su compañera

- Aaag - gritó con furia - si estoy bien Katerin ¿sabes quien es?

- Ni idea - mirando por donde se fue aquella rubia - pero eso no importa ahora - dándole los papeles que tiro

- Tiene razón, tengo pendientes - mirando los papeles - pero entregaré estos papeles primero - se alejo de Katerin y camino hacia su lugar de trabajo - buenos días Jony necesito que me firmes estos papeles - acercándose al escritorio, dejo los papeles cerca de su jefe y abrió la carpeta

- Buenos días Helga ¿como va tu día? - leyendo los papeles - supe que Shortman a llegado

- Dos, tres, me quemaron las piernas con café caliente - sentándose en la silla que esta delante de el escritorio, quedando enfrente de su jefe - que tal tu día - cambiando de tema

- No me cambies el tema dime ¿haz visto a Arnold? - firmando los papeles, la rubia no contesto parecía que estaba mas entretenida limpiándose sus piernas con papel, Jony tomo papel lo mojó y la ayudo a limpiarse - se que te ha propuesto ser secretaria de presidencia

- Si y la voy a rechazar - replicó - no quiero nada que ver con el señor Shortman - cruzo de brazos

- Vaya maja pero si te pones furiosa con ese hombre - sonriendo se alejo, tiro el papel en la papelera se fue a sentar en su silla y esperaba la reacción de la rubia, sabia que aquel rubio la ponía con la sangre en la cabeza

- Cerro los ojos, suspiro y contestó - yo no me enojo por ese señor, solo es frustración y te diré una cosa si me pagaran por enojarme con el, ahora ya estuviera quebrada - mintió, sabia que seria rica

- ¿Con que quebrada eh? - burlón - um yo te salvaría y ahora vivieras como una reina - vibró su celular, lo reviso. Era un mensaje por parte de el presidente de la empresa.

- Con todo y sirvienta - siguiéndole la corriente - y un carro, un avión, una gran mansión y una isla con mi nombre - finalizo imaginándose todo eso

- La reina no pide nada - divertido, se acerco a ella la tomo por los brazos y dijo - vamos querida reina tenemos una junta a las 9:30 y son las 8:45 - mirando su reloj, salieron los dos de la oficina

- Todavía faltan 45 minutos ¿que vamos a hacer? - confundida no tenia pendientes y ni siquiera sabia que había junta - nunca me avisaron de la junta

- Me acaban de avisar y se que aun no haz desayunado así que vamos a la cafetería - caminaron hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón de el piso 1, se encontraban en el piso 8 era ahí donde se encontraba las oficinas de el presidente, el vicepresidente y de los ejecutivos - nuestro presidente lo acaba de convocar al parecer tiene algo que decirnos

- No tomare café - fue lo único que dijo, se abrió el ascensor y caminaron - sabes que te toca pagar ¿verdad?

- ¿Que? Oh no te toca aquí

- Recuerdas que soy tu reina y esta reina dice que te toca pagar - divertida

- Bien me toca pagar reina - mofó - debería dejar de darte ideas de como hacerme sufrir

- No te estoy haciendo sufrir - cruzo de brazos - ¿quieres que te haga sufrir?

- ¡No! - lo dijo rápidamente y demasiado preocupado, que Helga solo se carcajeó, llegaron a el piso 1 salieron del ascensor - digo que no puede ser mira hay bisquets - señalando una fotografía que estaba en los ventanales de la cafetería - vamos antes de que se acaben

- Vamos entonces - los dos caminaron hacia la cafetería pidieron los bisquets, comida preferida de Jony y se sentaron en una mesa

- ¿Sabes quien era la que te tiro el café? - tomando su café

- Ni me hables de café y ni te me acerques hasta que te acabes eso vale - tomando su jugo - no se quien era y no lo quiero saber - llegó una señorita con sus bisquets los dejo en la mesa y se fue - de tan solo verla se veía que se creía

- No te expreses así de las personas si no las conoces - la regaño y la rubia solo lo veía divertida

- Bien entonces olvida lo que dije - tomando un bisquets - nunca me retracto en algo y esto será lo único ¿entendidó? - señalando con un bisquet - o esto ya no te gustara mas

- Entendido deja de amenazarme con mi comida preferida - tomando el plato - sabes que para mi son valiosos

- Aveces te comportas como un niño

- Si se trata de comida si - mirando su celular - oye mas vale que comamos rápido por que ya son las 9:20

- Que rápido se fue el tiempo - bebiendo su jugo, le dio una mordida a su bisquet y dijo - nofs sef porquef pero estof estaf bueno - masticó y paso, bebió más jugo - bien vámonos

- ¿Quef? - tragó - aun nos faltan mas bisquets

- Diles que te los aguarden y al rato regresamos no llegaremos a tiempo - levantándose de la silla, salio de la cafetería y camino hacia el ascensor, Jony la siguió corriendo

Los dos iban en silencio Helga iba pensando y Jony solo revisando su celular, llegaron al piso 7 es donde se hacen las juntas convocadas por el presidente. Entraron en la sala Jony se sentó en su lugar y Helga se colocó atrás de el.

- Aun no se que hago aquí, las secretarias tienen que hacer su trabajo - miro para todos lados - me voy al fin y al cabo no ha llegado nadie

- No - la agarro de la mano - ya estas aquí

- Estaba por que ya me voy - soltándose - luego me dices que tal estuvo todo

- Yo creo que te vas a quedar para escucharlo - la miro - además tu presencia se solicita

Helga se quedó paralizada al ver a aquel hombre rubio, alto, de buen ver con un traje color gris y con esos impactantes ojos verdes que estaban sobre ella. Helga no veía a Arnold desde aquel último beso y en la empresa cuando llegaba siempre le avisaban unos días antes para faltar ese día. Arnold al saber que Helga trabajaba para su empresa siempre esperaba verla cuando el llegaba a México pero siempre le decían que ese era su día libre, extraño para el.

Ahora que tiene a la rubia enfrente de el, siente algo cálido en el corazón y es que Arnold siempre le tomo cierto cariño a Helga sobre todo por que ella le ayudó a encontrar a sus padres, veía a aquella rubia mas baja que el por unos centímetros, con aquella falda negra lisa y a una altura hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca y un saco abierto del mismo color de la falda. Todo este conjunto hacia notar su figura, lo malo para ella es tener que usar tacones, ser secretaria de el vicepresidente no es nada lindo. Arnold sonrió al verla frente de el quería abrazarla pero se contuvo. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con ella.

- No creo, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer - paso aun lado de el rubio pero otra mano la detuvo, Helga lo miro incrédula se safo de su agarre - disculpa - camino fuera de la sala de juntas

- Yo la traeré

- Esta bien - respondió el rubio

Salió de la sala y corrió tras la rubia la localizo cerca de la oficina de Katerin, corrió para alcanzarla.

- Helga regresemos a la junta, tienes que estar ahí

- ¿Por que?

- No lo se pero si lo dice Arnold hay que respetarlo

- Por que tenia que ser el presidente de la empresa - se mofó

- Tienes que regresar

- Es necesario

- Oye recuerdas que eres secretaria de el vicepresidente, osea yo, y te ordenó que estés en la junta - camino hacia la sala antes de entrar se detuvo en la puerta y dijo - llevame los papeles que preparamos ayer, si.

Helga lo miro y este le sonrió se adentro en la sala, suspiro y fue por los papeles que su jefe le pidió. Ya se encontraba en la puerta con los papeles en la mano, respiro hondo y entro. Todos estaban atentos a lo que les decía Arnold.

- Las ventas de la empresa han subido favorecidamente y eso es gracias a ustedes. Veremos el reporte que nos trae nuestro vicepresidente, Jonathan - se dirigió a el

- Si todos tiene una carpeta azul, por favor abranla

Helga con la carpeta en las manos, estaba escuchando aquella junta definitivamente no voy para las juntas pensó.

- Helga entrega esa carpeta a Arnold - le dijo mientras colocaba su gráfica en el proyector. Helga con la mejor de sus actitudes, le entregó a Arnold la carpeta que tenia, el la miro y ella evito verlo, simplemente no quería.

La junta continuo y Helga se estaba cansando, estaba apuntó de irse pero escucho que le hablaban era Jonathan que le pidió que le llevara otros papeles que se le habían olvidado pedir a Katerin y le ordeno que fuera por ellos. Como buena secretaria salio de la sala se quedo un momento fuera, tenia que respirar las juntas nunca le gustaron a menos de que ella hablara pero obviamente no podía, decidida fue a la oficina de Katerin pero no se encontraba ahi, no tuvo de otra mas que esperar. Nunca había visto la oficina de su amiga siempre era Katerin quien iba a su oficina. Observaba el lugar fotos de Katerin con sus padres, con su hermano, fotos de cuando era niña, pero hubo una foto el cual le llamó la atención era una foto de Katerin y un hombre de su misma estatura, tez blanca y cabello negro de la misma edad que ella, del cual no sabia su existencia hasta ahora. Katerin entro a su oficina y vio que Helga miraba la foto que ella mas apreciaba pero eso no lo sabia nadie. Le llamo.

- Que se te ofrece Helga - tomando su café

- Vine por los papeles de Jonathan que te encargo

- Oh si bien - camino hacia el estante y saco una carpeta azul, empezó a sacar papeles y los metió en un folder color verde - ten estos son - dándole el folder

- Gracias - quedaron en un profundo silencio, ya no pudo mas la curiosidad la invadió - ¿Quien es el hombre de la foto? - señalando la foto

- Era una amigo

- ¿Era? - curiosa

- Si, ahora ve a dejar esos papeles si no Jony se enojará - tomando café

- Entiendo pero esta platica sobre ese tipo no se queda así - saliendo de la oficina

- Se que no se a acabado - viendo por donde se fue la rubia tomando su café.

Helga llevaba el folder de color verde que Katerin le dio, estaba apuntó de entrar cuando alguien se le puso enfrente de ella.

- Disculpa pero iba a entrar - reclamó la rubia

- Oh perdón, secretaria pero yo igual - contestó, Helga se dio cuenta que era con la misma persona que chocó y le tiro el café encima

- Bien pues ¡pase! - dijo enojada y la que se encontraba enfrente de ella no le contestó. Estaba frente de ella pero la rubia le daba la espalada y se tardo más en entrar eso hizo enojar mas a Helga - quisiera entrar tengo unos papeles que entregar

- Ya voy querida - entro a la sala enseguida entro Helga que fue directamente hacia Jonathan sin mirar a aquella otra rubia chocosa.

- Ahora otro tema y último que quiero tocar - dijo Arnold - es sobre la secretaria de mi zona, como verán a Jocelin tuvo un accidente y no va a volver hasta que se mejore pero eso sera dentro de 3 meses y no puedo esperar tanto así que eh decidido que Helga secretaria del vicepresidente pase a ser secretaria del presidente y en cuanto Jocelin regrese tomará el puesto de Helga. Debo decirles que esta decisión no solo la eh tomado yo, y la propuesta fue también gracias a Jonathan y Katerin que no se encuentra, además de Brainy y Marisol. También cuento con la aprobación de la misma señorita Jocelin Leal.

Helga que permaneció callada cuando escuchó el nombre de Jonathan lo miro con furia y este solo le sonrió, al escuchar los demás se sintió en un bien perfeccionado plan por parte de ellos, eso la hizo sentir traicionada.

- ¿Que? Ella va a ser secretaria de la presidencia - llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí - por favor escoge a alguien mas no creo que este capacitada para ese gran trabajo

- Megan, por favor no empiezes, se que esta mas que capacitada para cualquier trabajo que le ponga en esta empresa - mirando a Helga .

- Pues sinceramente yo no lo creo - cruzando de brazos

- No debería juzgar a la personas sin conocerlas - intervino Jonathan

- ¡Exacto! - mirando a Jonathan y este solo se limito a mirarla igual como lo hacia ella - no debería por que apuesto que soy mucho mejor que usted - mirando a la rubia

- ¿Como es que te llamas? - preguntó incrédula Megan

- Helga Pataki - contestó rápidamente - Señor Shortman acepto su propuesta de trabajo - no dijo nada más y salio de la sala pero se notó que esa Megan la enojó la noticia.

No sabia el porque pero ya tenia una rival en la empresa y jamas supo por que estaba ahí nunca la había visto, sin esperar nada se fue a su oficina era el día que salia temprano y ya no esperaba irse a su casa y descansar. En su oficina empezó a hacer el trabajo que tenia que dejar para que pueda irse a la oficina de la presidencia. Aunque le parecía una idea loca.

Después de lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas nadie se acercó a Helga ni siquiera Jony, Brainy que no sabia nada fue por ella. Ya era tarde y Helga no se daba cuenta de eso, al parecer hoy no se fue temprano como ella lo deseaba, primero por que por Mail le llego fichas de trabajo que debía de arreglar antes de presentarse, y segunda Jony le dejo unos papeles que debe de mandar a la empresa con la que iban a congeniar y en todos ese papeleo se le fue la tarde.

- Helga ya son las 9:45 es hora de irnos - asomándose en la puerta

- Si nada más mando este ultimo papel y - tecleando en su computadora - listo - dio un clic, agarró su bolso y su saco - vámonos

Helga y Brainy salieron de la empresa y se dirigieron al carro de Brainy, siempre la iba a dejar a Helga hasta su casa, lo curioso es que Helga no sabia el porque Brainy vive en México pero no le tomo importancia era un buen amigo. En el auto iban los dos en silencio hasta que Brainy decidió hablar.

- ¿Que tal estuvo la junta?

- Aburrida como siempre - mofo

- ¿A si? - confundido no comprendía lo aburrido si es que supo quien dio la idea de que ella fuese la secretaria del presidente - no hubo nada interesante

- Si el hecho de que me hayan propuesto para ser secretaria de la presidencia y no me la consultaran pudo haber sido la 2da cosa más interesante - se cruzó de brazos

- ¿La segunda?

- Si la segunda y mejor no hablemos de este tema quieres, estoy frustrada y eso no me gusta, a menos de que aun quieras tu brazo roto - arqueando una ceja.

- Bien no hablaré mas del tema

Así fue todo el camino con un cruel silencio por parte de los dos, llegaron a su casa de Helga , ella bajo del carro y se despidió de Brainy, entro a su casa y para su suerte estaba ahí Lila su compañera de casa. Olga la hermana de Helga un día la fue a visitar, Helga sabiendo que no la visitaba nada más porque si la recibió, para su sorpresa de Helga Lila igual iba con ella. Las dos platicaron con ella, no convencían a Helga pero de una u otra forma termino aceptando y ahora Helga vive con Lila.

- ¿Que haces con una botella de vino? - entrando a la casa, dejando sus llaves en la mesita del corredor de la puerta y se adentro a la sala - ¿Que hace el aquí? - preguntó, sorprendida y petrificada por lo que esta viendo no supo que mas decir

- Buenas noches Helga...- se levanto de el sillón y se acercó a ella

- ¿Que haces aquí Arnold? - volvió a preguntar la rubia aun sorprendida.

- Vine a visitar a Lila, ¿acaso no puedo? - alzando una ceja, la rubia solo veía a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sillón viendo lo que hace Arnold

- Claro, puedes - paso alado de Arnold, desapareció de la vista de Arnold y Lila.

De camino hacia su habitación, se detiene al ver que la puerta del baño se abre, lentamente y espera a que salga alguien. Para su sorpresa era aquella rubia que le declaró indirectamente o directamente la guerra.

- ¿Que es lo que haces en mi casa? - preguntó al momento que salio del baño

- Mas bien ¿que haces aquí?

- Esta es mi casa - se cruzo de brazos - algún problema con ello

- Si que tu estas aquí - cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a caminar, Helga la siguió

- Acaso no te acabo de decir que es mi casa - detrás de ella furiosa

- Lo he escuchado - llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba Arnold y Lila - aun así digo que el problema eres tú

Lila confundida veía lo que se decían aquellas dos rubias y sin comprender nada se acercó a la repisa que dividía a la cocina de la sala. Sirvió dos vasos de agua y con seguridad se acerco a ellas.

- Tomen - dándoles su vaso a cada una - no se que les pasa pero, ¡Helga! ¿estan de visita y te pones a discutir? Pareces una joven de 15 años

- Oh si supieras lo que ha pasado no me juzgarias - bebe de su agua, mira a la rubia que esta enfrente de ella, después a Lila y por ultimo a Arnold que hasta el momento solo observaba lo que ellas hacían. Pero era hora de que conocieran realmente quien era aquella rubia que la acompañaba, el tenía la necesidad de contarles quien es ella. Lo cree necesario.

- Megan es mi acompañante de esta noche y venimos a hablar con ustedes - intervino Arnold llamando la atención de las tres mujeres que se encontraban discutiendo

- ¿Hablar con nosotros? - preguntó Lila

- Si, ¿podrian sentarse? - dijo con un tono de voz que a las tres les hizo obedecer ¿como es que lo lograba?. Las tres se sentaron, Megan se sentó con Arnold y Lila y Helga juntas quedando frente a ellos - Primero se las presentó como se debe. Helga, Lila ella es Megan Hoffman mi novia

Lila disimuladamente veía el comportamiento de Helga , al haber dicho Arnold la palabra "novia" sabia que Helga lo superó, pero no estaba convencida de eso. Siempre le preguntaba si alguna vez tubo algún novio, ella le decía que si, le contaba como fueron pero ninguno de esos amores logro lo que evidentemente Arnold siempre hacia.

- Megan ellas son Helga y Lila, compañeras desde la primaria - Lila contestó al saludo por cortesía, en realidad aunque no la conociera no le caía bien.

- Bueno pues mucho gustó Megan, pero mas gusto me da que nos hallas tomado en cuenta -dirigiéndose a Arnold

- Ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo Lila, tenia pensado venir a México, pero esto del trabajo me cayo como del cielo y así aprovechó la situación - bebiendo de su vaso el vino que le queda.

- Nos disculparan pero hoy no hize la cena, tengo trabajo y como las dos trabajamos nadie se encarga de la cena - jugando con sus manos.

- Normalmente ella se encarga de la cena - interviene Helga - a mi no me va eso.

- Ya veo - dice Arnold - entonces vamos a cenar a un restaurante o a donde digan.

- Que sea a un buen restaurante - comentó Megan

- ¿Cual es su restaurante favorito de aquí? - preguntó Arnold. En realidad si quería saber, al ver que Helga y Lila viven juntas tienen que pasar cosas que a las dos les hagan congeniar y un restaurante es la mejor forma.

- Nosotros siempre vamos a un restaurante con karaoke - dice Lila mirando al suelo

- Entonces vallamos allá - levantándose de su lugar

- ¿Estas seguro Arnold? - le pregunta Megan tras levantarse junto con el.

- Si - contesta con una sonrisa - ahora vamos ¿quieren?

- Iré por mi...mi bolsa - dice Helga y se va a su habitación, Lila que no cree en su cuento va detrás de ella. Llega a la habitación de ella y toca la puerta no le contesta y vuelve a tocar.

- Helga estas bien - pregunta tocando la puerta

- Si lo estoy - contesta desde el otro lado - corre adelantate

- ¿Segura? - vuelve a preguntar, aparece alguien atrás de ella, es Arnold quien le pide de favor que se vaya al carro que después en un rato los alcanzan, Lila accede y se va

- Lila te dije que te adelantaras - saliendo de la habitación con la mirada hacia abajo - ¿desde cuando...? - noto que no eran los zapatos de su amiga y lentamente fue levantado la mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con Arnold - ¿que quieres? - pregunto con frialdad

- A decirte que me da gusto volver a verte

- Es todo - mirándolo - tenemos a mi amiga - ¿Desde cuando le digo amiga a Lila? Ah desde que se me volvió conveniente pensó Helga - y a tu novia...

- Lo sé. Sólo quería decirte que nos llevemos bien si - mirándola con ojos penetrables, con esos ojos verdes penetrables.

- Bien Shortman nos llevaremos bien - rodando los ojos - ahora vámonos

- Dime algo

- algo - contestó rápidamente Helga

- Bueno dime ¿por que un karoake? ¿les gusta cantar?

- A mi no tanto pero vieras a Lila - abriendo los ojos, salieron de la casa y Helga cerro la puerta y se dirigieron al auto de Arnold - nos vamos a ir allí - pregunta perpleja, el auto que estaba viendo era mas que un hermoso Audi

- Si - dice Lila desde adentro del auto - vamos Helga quiero cantar

- ¿Es enserio? - arqueando una ceja

- Si ahora sube - abriéndole la puerta de atrás, Helga sube y el se va a su lugar que es el conductor, conduce a donde le dice Lila, en todo el trayecto todos iban en silencio y al fin llegaron a su destino - hemos llegado - estaciono el auto en el estacionamento del lugar y por cortesía ayudo a bajar a su novio. Quería ayudar a Lila y Helga pero ellas ya habían bajado, ya hasta estaban en la entrada del restaurant-karoke.

Se acercaban a ellas

- Una mesa para cuatro - le dice Helga a el camarero

- Claro pasen por aquí - el camarero los lleva a una mesa que estaba aun lado de la gran ventana- tengan las cartas de comida y estas son de las canciones - dándoles las cartas - cuando hayan decidido me llaman

- Gracias - dice Arnold - y bien que cantarán - leyendo en silencio la carta

- Yo cantaré 22

- ¿22?

- Si Megan 22 así se llama la canción de Taylor Swift - llega el camarero

- ¿Que es lo que van a ordenar?

- Yo quiero una ensalada - pidió Megan

- Quiero un sándwich - dijo Lila

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa - pidió Helga y Megan la miro extrañada.

- Traiganos a todos una limonada - dijo Arnold

- Muy bien - recogiendo las cartas - las canciones deberán colocarlas en una lista en esta tablet - dándoles la tablet

- Bien gracias - dijo Arnold - toma Lila creo que eres la única que cantará - dándole la tablet

- Creo que no - mirando a Helga

- Exacto yo también lo haré - comento Megan

- ¿A si? ¿que cantaras? - dijo perplejo Arnold

- Cantaré... Mm...- leyendo la carta - I love you de Avril Lavigne

- De Avril Lavigne - repitió Lila escribiendo en la tablet - listo y ¿tu Helga?

- Eh - arqueando una ceja - mm prestame la tablet - Lila le dio la tablet y ella escribió, llamó al mesero y se la entregó - iré al baño - se levanto y se fue

- suena su celular y contesta - disculpen pero iré a contestar - salio del restaurante

- Yo iré al auto - dijo Megan y salio

Cuando Arnold termino su llamada entro al restaurante y se dirigió a el baño que tuvo que hacer fila para entrar. Miraba si no se encontraba Helga pero no la vio, noto que una rubia se acercaba y no era nadie que conociera

- Hola guapo - le dijo la rubia

- Hola - contesto sin interés

- ¿Como te llamas? - sonriendo le

- Arnold

Helga que estaba en medio de la fila noto que Arnold estaba hasta el ultimo platicando con una rubia, se dio cuenta por que aquella rubia no paraba de reír aunque veía que Arnold no le hacia caso, lo dejo pasar por algunos minutos mas pero esa risita de la rubia la estaba empezando a hartar entonces decidió ir allá pero sigan antes decirle a la señora que se encontraba atrás de ella que le apartara su lugar. Salio de la fila y fue hacia donde se encontraba aquella rubia ruidosa. Vio que Arnold ya no la soportaba entonces intervino.

- Cariño ¿donde estabas? - dándole un beso tierno en la boca - te eh estado buscando, oyes es nuestra canción - Arnold la miraba extrañado pero entendió y tomo a Helga por la cintura

- Si nuestra canción - pegándola mas a él

- eh ¿perdon? - pregunto aturdida la rubia

- Perdón ¿que? - mirando a aquella rubia que los miraba a los dos extrañados. Helga ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero estaba besando a Arnold el lo disfrutaba y ella solo lo seguía como una buena a actriz, por el rabillo del ojo vio que aquella ruidosa rubia se marchó y dejo de besar a Arnold - bien me debes una cabeza de balón

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - preguntó aun anonadó

- Esa rubia ruidosa me estaba hartando demasiado - vio que le tocaba a ella en la fila del baño - bien tengo que ir al baño, no lo olvides me debes una - no dijo mas y desapareció de la vista de Arnold mientras el seguía esperando en la fila.

Ya en el restaurante buscó con la mirada de la mesa y ahí estaba Helga y Megan al parecer calladas. Woa quien iba a pensarlo ¡calladas! Las dos es para exagerar. Se sentó en la mesa y vio que la comida que habían pedido una estaba ahí y escuchó que pronunciaron el nombre de Lila y feliz se acerco al escenario y empezó a cantar 22 de Taylor Swift

- Canta muy bien - dice Arnold mirando a Helga. Ese beso para el significo mucho pero no sabe que para ella solo fue actuación para deshacerse de aquella rubia ruidosa.

- Si - contestó Helga. Por su lado Helga pensaba en ese beso pero para ella era otro beso de agradecimiento, ¡Malditasea! Como lo pude besar, otra vez con el beso de agradecimiento, lo bueno es que fue una actuación pensó Helga. Helga se adentro demasiado a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la novia de Arnold Megan le tocaba cantar y como era de esperarse Megan le restregaba todo en la cara de Helga, la canción iba más dirigida hacia Arnold era I love you de Avril Lavigne.

Para ser Megan no cantaba nada mal y eso no le paso de desapercibido a Helga , ¿como es que lo iba a hacer? Si se supone que es un karaoke hasta ella misma se burlaba de si. Megan acabo de cantar en cuanto termino camino hacia Arnold y lo beso. Helga miraba i diferente y asqueada un poco por el espectáculo que daban los dos. ¿como es que me beso? Siendo ella si novio y por si fuera poco me paso probablemente sus babas ¡agh! la pronunciación de su nombre por el lugar la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Helga...- la llamó - Helga te toca

- ¿Que? Ah si, gracias Lila - parpadeó un par de veces y al fin salio por completo de sus pensamientos se levanto y fue al escenario agarro el micrófono y empezó a sonar la canción.

There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<p>

Arnold pensaba que la canción que habría escogido Helga era de mal gusto pero se dio cuenta que no. Helga siguió cantando demasiado bien que todos cantaban con ella .

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<p>

Will you love me? ohh  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?

¿lado oscuro? A que se refiere pensó Arnold. Regreso a la mesa se sentó y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa sin hacerle caso a nadie. Por un buen rato Lila y Arnold hablaban aunque algunas veces eran interrumpidos por Megan, Helga se mostraba mas que excluida de todo y hacia que se entretenía con su comida que aun no acababa.

- Me iré a casa - dijo Helga levantándose de su lugar, a ellos se acercaron unos chicos que ni Megan ni Arnold conocian.

- Hey Pataki - le llamó uno de loa chicos del grupo

- ¡Hey! Que hay - contesto con naturalidad

- Queríamos ver si nos acompañaban mañana a la gran exposición de armas - acercándose a la rubia la saludo y después a Lila.

- Yo no quiero, sabes que no me gustan las armas - comentó Lila

- Pero son inofensivas me refiero a los arcos, a los cuchillos y todo eso - dijo el castaño

- Estupenda explicación - arqueando una ceja - Lila vamos será divertido

- No lo se - miro a Arnold que se encontraba mas aquel nada extrañado

- Vamos Lila sera divertido además no te pasara nada yo voy contigo - con una gran sonrisa

- Se ruborizó y bajo la mirada - gracias - jugando con sus manos levanto la mirada se encontró con la de Arnold, después con la de Helga y por ultimo la mirada de ese chico castaño que estaba esperando su respuesta - si va Arnold si - Helga abrió enormemente los ojos y miro perpleja a Lila.

- ¿Que? - gritaron al mismo tiempo Helga y Megan

- ¿Por que no? No nos afecta

- Estas ¡loco! Ian - grito Helga

- Em para mi tampoco es inconveniente - intervino Arnold

- Pero que groseras somos - dijo Lila - Arnold el es Ian un amigo que conocimos, Ian el es Arnold amigo desde la infancia

- Hola - los dos se saludaron

- Y bien ¿van? - entusiasmado

- Si iremos - dijo Arnold sorprendiendo a Helga

- Entonces nos vemos mañana - no dijo nada más y despareció de la vista de todos

Helga salio detrás de el chico pero no para hablarle si no para irse de ahí. No se dio cuenta pero Arnold la siguió y la detuvo.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó

- A donde mas Arnold a mi casa

- ¿Por que?

- Porque quiero

- Quiero hablar contigo

- ¿Conmigo? ¿De que? Deja me adivinar del beso ¿no?

- Si

- Arnold solo fue para que pudieras quitarte de encima a esa ruidosa y sin problemas por que si me presentaba como tu amiga aquella se hubiera ido con su rostro destrozado - Arnold alzo las cejas sorprendido por la aclaración de dudas

- Pues gracias pero también quiero hablar de otra cosa

- Arnold tu novia esta furiosa y si no vas la van a sacar de el restaurante - intervino Lila que corrió hacia ellos

- ¿Que? - sorprendido

- Anda tu novia te necesita no te preocupes por mi Arnold y la plática posponla cuando tengas tiempo - lo miro y se alejo

Arnold regreso y se quedo ahí con Lila y Megan por mas tiempo cenando y cantando. Helga llegó a su casa y todo el tiempo pensó en ese beso primero lo seguía tomando como beso de agradecimiento y después tomo la idea de que Arnold no lo vio así

- De que querrá hablar conmigo ese cabeza... Arnold - hablando para si misma - de seguro de... No quiero imaginarmelo

Llego la noche y Helga se fue a descansar no quería esperar a Lila, sabia donde estaba y con quien. Lila llego tarde y se dispuso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Helga se levanto temprano para irse al trabajo y empezar una nuevo en la misma empresa. Secretaria de presidencia eso significa pasar mas tiempo con Arnold Shortman cuando venga a la empresa. Lo bueno es que Arnold solo viene de vez en cuando. Llego a la oficina nueva la observo detenidamente estaba fría y solitaria esa le gustaba era ideal para ella. Fue por sus cosas en la oficina en la que estaba osea cuando era secretaria del vicepresidente. En su ex oficina observaba todo y recordaba cada una de las cosas que hacia ahí.

- Entonces comienzas una nueva etapa - interrumpiendo a Helga de sus pensamientos, le sonrió y estaba recargado en el contorno de la puerta

- A si es - devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿Que tal les fue ayer?

- Tu como es que ¿sabes eso?

- Megan anda contando que fue a restaurante de quinta y que canto mejor que todos los que cantaron incluso mejor que tu

- Me da igual lo que diga y no digo que canta mal pero me da igual - se fue de la oficina dejando perplejo a Jonathan. Nunca en sus años de trabajo ella había hablado así.

Helga llego a su oficina nueva y empezó a poner sus cosas en el lugar que ella parecía correcto. Se la paso a si por media hora. No se dio cuenta pero Arnold había entrado a la oficina y la llama, se sorprende demasiado. Con gran dignidad entra en la oficina de Arnold.

- Digame - poniéndose firme enfrente del escritorio de Arnold

- ¿Quiero saber si para hoy me tendrá los documentos que faltan para la empresa con la que congeniaremos?

- Si me dice cuales son si

- Bien - se levanta rodea el escritorio y se acerca al locked que esta alado de Helga, rozando a Helga

Arnold no resistía mas el beso que Helga le dio para el significo mucho y no pudo mas la tomo por la cintura la acerco a el y rozando sus labios con los de ella, la miro. Ella sentía que todo paso rápido ahora esta mirando a esos ojos verdes penetrables que tiene.

- Dime que ese beso no fue una actuación - murmuro sobre los labios de ella

- Tienes novia - dijo helga mirando confundida a aquel rubio de ojos verdes que la sostenía por la cintura y rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

Continuará...

**#########################################################################**

**Bien termino el primer capitulo espero su opinión es muy importante y me encanta saber que es lo que piensan de como escribo se los agradecería si me dejarán un Review. Bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capitulo. **

**¡Una cosa mas! Los otros fics se actualizaran me tardaré pero se actualizaran.**

**Los Review los utilizaré para saber si quieren que continúe o así lo deje vale ;) **

**Nos vemos **

**ZoeyNyx fuera **

**:D **


End file.
